Being Bad
by NotTakeMyGun
Summary: Tony was locked up 3 years ago for doing a con. Now that he is about to be released his family found another "job" but will Tony want to do crime or will he want to live a normal life with his husband and children (warning: past mpreg, maybe regular mpreg later, rating maybe change)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Timothy Dinozzo spent his days off chasing after his 2 girls. He spent the weeks working on computers in a repair shop. His sister-in-law, Abby, watches his daughters while he works. It was night time and he had just put his 5 year old, Jenny, and his 3 year old, Penelope, to bed after a long day. Tim sat down to watch the evening news with the thought of only 2 more weeks left. He was half way through the program before he heard a soft knocking at the door. With a sign he got up and walked to door, looking out the peephole to only confirm who he thought it was and opened the door.

"Hello Jethro," He said as his father-in-law walked. Ziva, Kate, and Abby followed behind. Jethro was a serious man in his 50s who had a head full gray hair, he also had a closet full of secrets that they would never know about. What Tim did know of his father-in-law was that he has been married more than once, he was a marine a long time ago, and he adopted Ziva, Kate, Abby and his husband in their teens. Ziva, who grow up in Israel, was a bit tanner than the rest of the family as well as your worst nightmare if you pissed her off. She spends most of her free time at women's shelters teaching self-defense and probably knows about 3000 ways to kill a man. Kate could be just as scary as her sister but likes to do things by the book more than Ziva does. They have both proven to be stronger than men many times. Abby, everyone's favorite, is very much the sweet girl next door…only with a more gothic nature.

"2 more weeks Tim," Jethro looked around the room before sitting down in a chair. Tim nodded before offering everyone something to drink. They all declined.

"The girls most be excited to finally see their dad," Ziva picked up a picture of her nieces and smiled at their happy face.

"Yes, Penny can't wait to meet him for the first time," Tim sat down on the couch and Abby took the spot next to him.

"What about Jenny?" Kate asked. Tim's eyes grow cloudy," She's met him but she can't remember him, after all she was 2 when he "went away."

The room got tense and uncomfortable and Jethro decided to get to the point as to why they came here so late at night, "Tim, we may have a job."

Meanwhile miles away in a prison cell. Tony lay on the top bunk listening to his cellmate snooze for the thousandth time as he stared at the calendar across the room which showed how many days before he'd be a free man again and with his family. He signed and rolled over to face away from the calendar in hope for sleep that never came.

Author's note: so sorry if this sucks but I got a really bad headache while writing this and I didn't want to stop writing this. I would love if anyone who reads this reviews what they think so please review. Have a lovely day


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was the day Tony was being released from prison. With a cocky and confident smile he walked to the processing room to get his things. The officer, a short blond haired woman around the same age as himself, gave him the black box with his stuff in it. The box contained the clothes he wore when he was arrested in, gold wedding ring, black leather wallet, and a couple pictures of his family. Tony made sure everything was there before looking up at the lady at the desk," Will you miss me Cassidy?"

"Like a toothache," she said while handing him some papers to sign and told him where to sign. Tony did what he was told and slipped on his wedding ring," Come on Cassidy, You know you love me."

"Really?" Paula took the papers and began to file them with a smirk.

"Yeah but it could never be," Tony held up his ring finger," I taken."

Paula turned around and took a look at his ring with humor," I still think you held them at gun point."

"Did not," Tony said sounding like an 8 year old.

Paula shook her head with a smile and patted his shoulder," Try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Tony nodded, waved goodbye, and went to change. Outside Tim waited patiently for Tony to come out in the car. Finally after waiting almost an hour the gates that kept prisoners in opened and one man in his 30s walked out with a big grin. When Tim saw him he got out of the car and met him half way between the place where he was parked and the prison entrance. They stopped a couple inches away from each to take in anything different from the last time they saw each other.

The first thing Tony couldn't help but look at was Tim's stomach area. Tim was 6 months pregnant back than after all. The leak of the growing belly brought on a feeling of longing for the times he missed while being locked up. Pushing that feeling aside he realized that Tim was skinner that before he was pregnant with Penny. Tim looked utterly worn out but he was still the most amazing creature Tony has laid his eyes on. Tony looked a bit more well rested than Tim and had developed a little more muscle as well as a bit tanner since they saw each other last.

Tony finally broke out in smile and pulled Tim to him. The hugged each other so tight that they almost couldn't breathe, it's been 3 years since they've been able to touch each other and it took every fiber in their being not to make love in the parking lot. Their lips found each other's and their tongues soon found each other in a heated battle for control. After standing there for a good 3 minutes they finally broke apart with their foreheads touching.

"I've missed you," they both said at the same time. They beamed at each other and headed to the car with an arm wrapped around each other. They got into the car and headed home while Tim told Tony about everything he missed, Jenny, and Penny.

"I had to…take money from the "special account" a couple times to pay rent," He felt the need to keep his eyes on the road and not look at Tony. It wasn't a bad thing to take money from that account, it was what it was for but it was also a part of the reason Tony got arrested in the first place. Tony took his hand and kissed it," That's what it's there for Tim."

Tim nodded and with a quick glance at Tony," Yeah…it wasn't much besides your dad has a job lined up already so we'll be able to put the money back with interest."

Tony froze after Tim spoke. All happiness was lost, his mood quickly darkened," Pull over."

"What, wh-

"Pull Over!" Tony growled. Tim pulled over and looked at his husband. Tony was tense, hands clenched, and had irate expression. Tim put his hand on Tony's knee," What's the matter Tony?"

"What's the matter…you ask me but it's pretty clear what it is," Tony snarled looking dangerous into Tim's eyes," I'm not even out a day and you're telling that there's a job lined up already. I'm going to tell you one time and one time only, we are out of the con-artist business. I've missed the birth of our second child because of these "jobs" and I won't go 3 years without seeing you or our girls every again. I mean it Tim."

"Really?" Tim asked in an unsure way. Tony nodded calming down a bit, "I'll get a normal job that will help pay the bills and you'll be able to cut back your hours. I had 3 years to think about it Tim and I think we'll be able to live a normal life but we need to stop breaking the law otherwise we both could be locked up next time."

"What about the special account?"

"We'll keep it in case we need the money for rent or if one of the girls get sick," Tony muttered with a confident that his whole will work and Tim wouldn't fight him," Or if we have a third child."

"You want to have another baby?" Tim asked as he started the car.

"Well not now but I wouldn't be against it if in a couple of years you found you're shelve pregnant again." Tim smiled at the thought of being pregnant while living a normal life than frowned at the thought of Tony's family," What are we going to tell your family?"

"That we're out of the "family business" and if they want to be a part of our life than they wouldn't question it." Tony answered in an alpha male kind of tone. They soon found themselves outside their apartment. With a glance at the window that he knew belonged to their living room he turned back to Tim and asked, "Are they all up there?" Tim nodded and packed the car. They got out and headed up to their third floor apartment. Tim opened the door to their home and they walked into the living room where they were greeted by Tony's father, sisters, and there 2 daughter, one which Tony never met and hid behind her resilient aunt Ziva for safety and comfort while peering out at him. The other sat on her grandpa's lap and gawked at him, trying to recall out single memory that would verify that he really was her dad like she had been told time and time again by her family.

Author's note: This chapter is a little short so sorry about that. Please remember to review and I hoped you all liked it.


End file.
